


A Worthy Leader

by Soprano247



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soprano247/pseuds/Soprano247
Summary: The team’s decision to make Akira leader of the Phantom Thieves weighs down on him. Thankfully, his friends are there to pull him back up.(Or 5 times Akira needs his friends' support and the one time he doesn't)
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist & Phantom Thieves of Hearts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Unsure Decisions

It was an understatement to say that Akira was not excited for the buffet. However, even though he was thrilled to be able to use the money from Kamoshida’s palace to treat his friends, he couldn’t help but feel guilty regarding his decision to become the team’s leader.

After all, he was just some quiet criminal who might do more harm than good. Wouldn’t someone like Ann, whose passion for justice burns brightly as she fights, or Morgana, whose knowledge of the metaverse far exceeded his own, be better options? Sure he was able to command during a battle but a leader should also know strategies to win and weaknesses of his enemies, which he was still learning. 

He wished he had said something regarding this when he accepted the position. Maybe then, he and his team would have been able to come to a better decision. However, they were already long past that point in conversation and it would be strange to mention it again. 

Akira sat looking at his delicious buffet meal but suddenly did not feel hungry. The weight of this decision to become leader was finally becoming clear. He would have to be in charge of all the team’s funds and weapons. He would have to make sure everyone was healthy in the metaverse. Heck, his team practically put their lives in his hands! Of course, he didn’t mind doing all these things, just did not know if he could do it very well. Surely Ann or Morgana would be better options, right?

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder ripped Akira out of his thoughts.  
“Hey, you ok man?” Ryuji had a concerned look on his face, “you don’t look so good, is the food making you sick?” 

Akira stayed quiet for a moment, debating whether or not to bring up his plight. Ryuji sensed his struggle and continued.

“You have been uncomfortable ever since we deemed you leader. Look, If you are upset about the leader thing, you don’t have to be leader if you don’t wanna,” he said as his gaze suddenly shifted to one of determination, “but just so ya know, I think you’d make a great leader.”

The others nodded in agreement.

“You think?” Akira asked hesitantly.

“I know, man. Not only were you the first to awaken a persona, but you always seem to make right decisions in the metaverse,” Ryuji’s smile beamed as he admired Akira, “I don’t know anyone else who could have solved those puzzles in Kamoshida’s palace with such ease.”

“Plus, you have never failed us in battle!” Morgana interrupted, “you are amazing at knowing what to do at the right moment! Half of those battles we only came out unscathed because of your excellent leadership.”

“If it weren’t for your leadership,” Ann started, “I would have never been able to avenge Shiho, so please never think that you aren’t a capable leader.” 

Akira looked at his friends in disbelief. He had never realized the drive behind their decision to make him leader. The determination and passion in their eyes made him wonder what he did to deserve them. After his probation, Akira lost all his friends. No one in his hometown would so much as spare a glance in his direction. Akira had begun to accept this way of life as his own now, he expected to survive Tokyo by keeping his head down and his nose out of trouble. Now, looking across the table at his wonderful friends, his old mindset disregarded, he was happier than he ever had been. He came to a decision right then and there, if he was going to be leader he was going to do everything in his power to make sure no harm ever came to these people. Akira knew that if they wanted him to be leader, he would go to the ends of the earth to lead them. 

A smile grew on Akira’s face as he took in the kindness his friends gave him. 

“Ok,” Akira began, feeling Joker’s strong personality take hold, “I will not disappoint you as your leader then, that is a promise.”

As Akira looked around at his team, the Phantom Thieves, he knew how special these moments were. The smiles that shone on his teammates’ faces were worth more to him than any amount of hearts they could steal.


	2. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira recieves a phone call from someone unexpected during a meeting.

Akira was ready to start this meeting without interruptions. Sadly whenever he hopes for simplicity, his life always fails to provide it. 

The team was making the final preparations to send Madarame's calling card. Even though the museum had been navigated and the infiltration route to the treasure was planned with a few days to spare, the Phantom Thieves wanted to finish this palace sooner rather than later. Seeing Madarame continue using his students' art for his own benefit, even going so far as to steal Yusuke's mother's most prized piece, made Akira's blood broil. He knew that someone as kind as Yusuke did not deserve the hatred and suffering Madarame had put him through. 

Something about this situation vaguely reminded Akira of how his parents had treated him after his arrest. Just like Madarame when they found his hidden Sayuri-plagiarism room, as soon as something did not go his parents' way they turned into completely different people. Akira became angry as he remembered them treating him like a criminal, not even bothering to listen to his side of the story. The whole situation had led his parents instantly to move from loving their so-called perfect son to wishing he had never been born. Looking back, even before his arrest he doubted how much they cared about him. Half of the memories he had of them were dull and cold, as most of the time his parents had just ignored his existence. Sure, there were some good memories but by this point in time Akira had clouded it with anger due to what had happened earlier that year. 

Because of all of these emotions he felt towards his parents, he did his best to avoid them. Thankfully, avoiding them up to this point hadn't been too hard, as neither his mom nor his dad had made any effort to contact him. However, luck was not on Akira's side and things just had to go wrong at the most crucial of times.

When his cell phone rang during the meeting, it was in the middle of planning the infiltration route. In fact, it cut Morgana off mid-sentence to which he did not seem too pleased. Akira quickly picked up his phone and looked at the contact. His eyes widened as he saw the screen and without thinking he hit decline. 

"Sorry about that," Akira said a little too nervously, "those spam calls are so annoying." 

The team eyed him suspiciously, but let it go as Morgana continued his speech.

"Anyway," Morgana's gaze seemed a bit more concerned than the rest of the team, "as I was saying, when we get to the treasure room we need to be prepared for anything. As of now, we don't know how exactly Madarame's shadow will attack, but based on his powerful distortions the fight won't be easy. Lady Ann, you and Yusuke-"

His speech was cut short by the sound of a ringing phone. Everyone quickly looked to Akira again, who had gone pale. The room was silent aside from the ringing but the silence didn't last long as Akira composed himself and pressed decline. 

Before the call ended, however, Yusuke was able to see the caller out of the corner of his eye.

"If you need to talk to your mother," Yusuke said with a caring tone, "I'm sure this meeting can wait. After all, we have plenty of time to send the calling card. Why don't you go call her back, we all probably need a break as well."

Akira cursed whatever all-powerful being that had given him such bad luck today. 

"No," Akira stated harshly. He paused for a second and cleared his throat. "No, I mean, that won't be necessary. We can continue."

"You already do so much for us," Ann said guiltily, "giving you time to talk to your mom is the least we can do." 

The other nodded in agreement. Akira felt unmistakeable dread fill his chest. The last thing he wanted to do today was speak to his parents, knowing a lecture was certainly in store for him. They probably didn't even care about how he was doing, just calling to make sure he wasn't causing trouble for them.

"I don't want to talk to them," Akira said quietly. 

The others seemed confused by this response, Ryuji decided to be the first to speak.

"Look man, I know you probably haven't talked to your family in a while, don't you miss them?" Ryuji had good intentions but his ignorance of the situation made Akira cringe, "I know if I went months without talking to my mom I'd go crazy."

"You don't understand," Akira stated bluntly, "my parents see me as nothing but a criminal. Before they used to view me as a perfect son who kept his nose out of trouble but after my 'incident' as they call it, they view me as nothing but a burden to their reputation." 

The room stayed quiet, the thieves had never heard their leader show such raw emotion before. They were supposed to be his friends but they didn't even realize his struggle in this situation. 

"So," Akira continued, "can we please just drop this and forget this whole thing happened?" 

"I know how you must feel," Ann spoke up after Akira's outburst, "it's hard being treated as if you're constantly on thin ice by people who should care about you. My parents always tell me I need to be good for their reputation, that it's my responsibility to upkeep our family's image." She lifted her head and Akira could have sworn there were tears in her eyes, "They don't deserve to talk to you if they treat their son with such disrespect." 

Morgana spoke in agreement with Ann, "And if it means anything, you have us now," the not-cat's gaze shifted to one of confidence, "You won't have to deal with them for a long time if we can help it."

"But if the time comes where you want to reconnect with them," Yusuke added, "Just know that we will be there to support you every step of the way." 

Akira looked as his team and felt a smile grow on his face. He knew how lucky he was to have these people in his life. Even if he wasn't appreciative of the all-powerful beings who cursed him with bad luck today, he was grateful for his wonderful and supportive team. 

So, when the meeting continued and Akira's phone inevitably rang for the third time, he gladly put it on silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to continue this as a 5 + 1 fic, please let me know what you think.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story so thank you very much for reading.
> 
> While I know it is short, I was thinking of perhaps continuing this as a 5+1 story. If this sounds interesting to you, please let me know and I will look into making it!
> 
> Additionally, since this is my first story ever, I would appreciate any feedback I can get :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and have a splendid day!


End file.
